


Прямое попадание

by Ksenia_Rodermell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossdressing, Illustrations, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksenia_Rodermell/pseuds/Ksenia_Rodermell
Summary: Что случится, если смешать чирлидера в юбке и злого баскетболиста, проигравшего матч? Конечно же что-то горячее!
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 4





	Прямое попадание

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на J2 AU FEST  
>  **Пейринг:** Джаред/Дженсен  
>  **Жанр:** Колледж-АУ, ПВП, underage  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17  
>  **Размер:** 1776 слов
> 
> Artwork is made by me. Please don't copy without permission.  
> Просьба не копировать иллюстрации без разрешения владельца (ака меня)

Конфликт между Джаредом Падалеки и Дженсеном Эклзом, скандально известным капитаном их команды чирлидеров зреет уже давно. Эклз с самого своего появления в их школе ведет себя как заносчивая сука, но благодаря его феноменальным хореографическим данным каждый раз избегает заслуженной «темной». Кульминационный момент настает, когда эта самая заносчивая сука прямо посреди матча появляется в зале в женской форме — со всеми причитающимися: вызывающей мини-юбкой, коротким топом, который едва ли доходит до пупка, и насмешливой шапочкой Санта Клауса — матч как раз проходит за несколько дней до Рождества.  
Джаред рвется в центр зала прямо во время выступления, но Чад силком удерживает его, уверяя, что это того не стоит — в итоге Падалеки просто отстранят от игры, что непременно приведет к их проигрышу школе Святого Маркуса — самым позорным игрокам всего штата. «Команда на первом месте!» — тычет ему пальцем в лицо Мюррей, и Джаред нехотя соглашается. Друг прав, а с Эклзом он разберется после игры.  
Джаред садится на командную скамью и с отвращением смотрит на то, во что превратились чирлидеры «Титанов». Вслед за разодетым Дженсеном в центр зала выбегают девчонки в точно такой же форме, разве что на несколько размеров меньше — где этот педик вообще достал форму мужского размера? Зал взрывается улюлюканьем и овациями, и Джаред с разрастающейся злостью надеется, что за такую выходку Эклза отстранят от занятий и желательно надолго. Тогда капитаном болельщиц снова сможет стать Сэнди, а уж она-то точно не допустит такого балагана.

Дженсен уже не первый раз учиняет такую безумную выходку, под его руководством девчонки отплясывают то в кожаных портупеях, то в импровизированных костюмах «Ядовитого Плюща» из комиксов, то в латексных комбинезонах и с дьявольскими рогами на голове.

Дженсен, как капитан команды, конечно же, каждый раз старательно соблюдает идентичный с сокомандницами дресскод.

Джаред неосознанно несколько раз сжимает и разжимает кулаки, надеясь, что сможет выдоить свое бешенство на поле. Команда соперника пусть и не блещет сильными игроками, но на матч пришло несколько университетских тренеров — именно их внимание и нужно привлечь. Еще не хватало пролететь с поступлением и остаться работать в отцовской мастерской.

«Впе-е-е-ред, Титаны!» — кричит Дженсен с поля и подпрыгивает, отчего помпон на его дурацкой шапке жизнерадостно скачет с плеча на плечо. В зале приглушают свет, и из колонок начинает раздаваться «Jingle Bell Rock» Бобби Хелмса. Ну конечно, что еще мог выбрать их «одаренный» капитан группы поддержки!

Джаред складывает руки на груди и с отвращением припечатывает Эклза глазами. Стоит признать, если отбросить в сторону все эти пидорско-сучистые замашки, парня реально можно назвать талантливым танцором. Может быть, если бы он посвятил себя не дешевым танцам в мини-юбке, а чему-нибудь, к примеру серьезному, джаз-фанку, его могло бы ждать большое будущее.

Ну уж нет! Вот еще, не хватало только похвалить ублюдка!

Джаред отворачивается от танцующих в надежде еще раз прогнать с Чадом стратегию сегодняшней игры, но бесполезно — у Мюррея разве что слюни изо рта на пол не текут от вида девчонок в коротких юбках. Впрочем, как и у всех остальных — почти каждый из команды держит в руках смартфон и снимает зрелище с Эклзом в главной роли. Джареду становится противно и он с ноткой мазохизма снова возвращается взглядом на игровое поле. Когда-то же их номер должен закончиться!

Если Джареда кто-нибудь спросит, как выглядит ужасная игра, он обязательно вспомнит этот день. Мяч постоянно вылетает за поле, несколько раз они чуть не теряют ключевых игроков из-за постыдных банальностей. Ну, и вишенкой на торте становится момент, когда долговязый игрок от «Пум», команды школы Святого Маркуса, до этого сидевший всю игру на скамейке запасных, забрасывает последний, решающий мяч.

Они проигрывают на собственной территории! Джаред с тоской наблюдает, как сопляки соперники забирают кубок, в шутку наполненный конфетами, и с победным видом несут его к выходу. Университетских тренеров тоже уже не видно — наверняка они ушли, не дождавшись окончания матча. Еще бы, кому нужны игроки, которые путаются в своих ногах и только и делают, что пялятся на девчонок-болельщиц?

Джаред задерживается в раздевалке до победного — выходить абсурдно стыдно. Чушь какая, никто не может его упрекать в том, что команда была не в форме. И все же он долго трет полотенцем мокрые после душа волосы, несколько раз перекладывает вещи в спортивной сумке и когда, наконец, выходит из раздевалки, в зале царит полутьма. Все зрители и игроки разошлись и лишь одна фигура плавно двигается в центре зала.

Ну конечно же. Сука Дженсен Эклз. Отлично, даже искать не придется!

— Эй, Эклз, сука ты паршивая, стой на месте! — Джаред ускоряется, с каждым шагом бешенство приливает к лицу: это из-за долбаного фрика в юбке и его дебильных костюмов они проиграли всухую самому слабому сопернику! Ну ничего, теперь он никуда не убежит.

Дженсен оборачивается — наверняка испугался угрозы и теперь думает, как бы поскорее срулить, пока цел. Но вопреки ожиданиям Джареда, Эклз лишь с явным недовольством вытаскивает из ушей маленькие эйроподсы. Феноменально — это он еще бесится, что ему помешали?

Наверное, если бы это было возможно, у Джареда из ушей пошел бы пар, как в мультиках. Не особо обдумывая свои действия, он резко толкает Дженсена — тот уже снял свою дурацкую шапку, но юбка и топ все еще на нем. Джаред едва не сплевывает от отвращения. Словно девчонку бить собрался.

— Что, Падалеки, капилляры в глазах не полопались, пока пялился? — несмотря на толчок, Эклз смотрит на него с насмешкой и держит на груди скрещенные руки. Неужели не боится? Ухмылка чирлидера настолько мерзкая, что хочется стереть ее кулаком.

— Я пидорами не интересуюсь, — выплевывает Джаред очевидное. Он всегда был по девчонкам, и если бы когда-то и захотел попробовать с парнем, то уж точно не с таким!

То есть нет. Он вообще не хочет пробовать с парнем, без каких-либо гипотетических «если бы».

Дженсен, словно читает его мысли, смеется в ответ и вдруг оказывается настолько близко, что даже в сумраке помещения можно разглядеть черные камуфляжные полоски на его щеках, оставшиеся от грима для выступления. Джаред пятится с непривычки — обычно соперник либо начинает драться, либо убегает. Дженсен же заводит его в угол, точнее, к стене. Джаред прижимается к ней лопатками и судорожно соображает, что делать дальше.

Пока он гоняет мысли, Эклз не теряет времени и прижимается своими губами к его.

Адреналин, до этого искавший выход из организма, радостно устремляется наружу — Джаред рычит и меняет их местами, резким толчком прибивает Эклза к стене, отчего тот болезненно охает. Правильно, так тебе и надо, гадина.

Джаред кусает блядские пухлые губы — точно как у девчонки — и с удовольствием слышит, как Дженсен тихо стонет от боли. Во рту уже соль с металлом — наверное, кровит губа Дженсена.

Но нет, доходит с запозданием. Просто у Эклза проколот язык. Металлический шарик то и дело клацает Джареду по зубам.

Целоваться с пирсингом оказывается неожиданно приятно — они словно конфету друг другу передают. Джаред так увлекается, что забывает, что он должен наказать Эклза, а не поощрить.

На секунду Джаред прерывается и смотрит в наверняка потемневшие — точно сказать сложно из-за темноты — глаза чирлидера. Дженсен отрывисто дышит и облизывается — вкусный шарик в его языке поблескивает в темноте.

— Смотри, Джаред, — шепчет он жарко, а затем бесстыдно задирает и без того короткую оранжевую юбку. Член под ней похабно натягивает трусы. Джаред не знает, что он ожидал увидеть — кружевное белье или его полное отсутствие — от чокнутого Дженсена можно было ожидать чего угодно. Но нет. На нем простые, облегающие темные боксеры — линия члена отчетливо угадывается под плотной тканью. Дженсен гладит себя сам, смотрит жадно из-под растрепавшейся челки.

— Трахнешь меня? — вот так, без прелюдий, без танцев вокруг спрашивает он в лоб, и Джаред не находит ничего лучшего, как кивнуть, словно он в миг разучился говорить. На секунду кажется, что Дженсен засмеется и уйдет, может, достанет откуда-нибудь камеру или диктофон, чтобы разрушить социальный статус Джареда, но нет. Он только поворачивается лицом к стене, стаскивает резинку трусов под задницу и прогибается по-блядски в пояснице.

Джаред прилипает к нему сзади, впечатывает своим телом в стену и трется бесконтрольно о выставленную напоказ задницу. Хочется разрядки — раз уж не вышло драки, нужно хоть куда-то вылить всю ту злость, что копилась бесконечные минуты матча. И желательно вылить ее прямо в Дженсена. Ну, точнее, в презерватив. Им ведь нужен презерватив? Как это вообще работает между парнями?

Эклз уже в который раз демонстрирует задатки телекинеза, потому что нащупывает его руку и вкладывает в нее хрустящий пакетик. Откуда он его вообще достал, из трусов, что ли?  
Джаред делает себе мысленную пометку спросить его позже, уж слишком интересно, и надрывает зубами упаковку презерватива. Резинка не слушается, и, господи, он словно девятилетка, который в первый раз пытается напялить выданный на уроке полового воспитания слишком маленький презерватив на огромный огурец. Дженсен смеется в сгиб локтя — то ли над чем-то своим, то ли Джаред совсем вырубился мозгами и поделился ассоциацией вслух.

— Стой! — шипит Эклз, когда слегка влажная от смазки на презервативе головка члена Джареда касается его входа — Я же не девчонка, я не мокрый.

Пока Джаред судорожно соображает, что делать, Дженсен хватает его ладонь и сует два пальца себе в рот. Подушечек касается юркий металлический шарик, и член Джареда заметно напрягается — словно от кончиков пальцев к яйцам протянули невидимый поводок. В зале тихо, влажные звуки, с которыми Дженсен сосет его пальцы, эхом разносятся по помещению. Джаред читает Отче наш и обещает начать ходить по субботам в церковь, лишь бы никто не вошел сейчас и не увидел их в таком положении.

Дженсен, наконец, с чмокающим звуком вытаскивает пальцы Джареда изо рта и направляет его руку к себе между ног. Он что? Туда?

— Джаред, не тупи! Мажь, пока не высохло, — почти рычит Дженсен, и приходится подчиниться. Дырка Эклза сжимается жарко, и она, черт возьми, настолько маленькая, что нет ни малейшего шанса, что Джаред сможет войти внутрь.

Вопреки ожиданиям, он входит. Мышцы неохотно поддаются под давлением, Дженсен стонет болезненно, но все равно подмахивает — мазохист долбаный!

Джаред пережидает несколько минут, гладит Эклза неосознанно по спине, просовывает ладонь под узкую чирлидерскую майку и щиплет на пробу острый сосок. Дженсен выгибается и дрочит себе в такт.

Наконец, он судорожно кивает, и Джаред понимает — можно. Слава богу, еще чуть-чуть и он бы точно свихнулся в этой жаркой тесноте! Он двигается быстро, словно у них скоростной поезд на хвосте, бедра с пошлым звуком ударяются о ягодицы Дженсена, и все это настолько жарко, сильно и мощно, что Джаред понимает — надолго его не хватит.

— Дженсен, ты… ты, — он хочет спросить, близок ли Эклз, но не может, наслаждение накатывает и уносит его, сталкивает за грань, как с огромного виража на Американских горках. Дженсен вторит тихим «да-да-да-да» и кончает следом, сжимается так восхитительно сильно, что хочется выть.

[ ](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/24/203317d1c6b0c2cba3143b2402961538.png)

Когда адреналин начинает сходить, Джареда сковывает от ужаса. Он все еще по самые яйца в Дженсене, и это, серьезно, не самый удачный момент для того, чтобы начать паниковать.

— Я… ты… это… — Джаред пытается начать разговор, но Дженсен поднимает вверх ладонь, обрубая поток бессвязных слов.

— Во-первых, никаких разговоров после секса. Во-вторых, нет, это еще не значит, что ты пидор. В-третьих, да, ты все-таки чуть-чуть пидор, латентный, но это не смертельно. А теперь придержи резинку, когда будешь вынимать, и тащи свою задницу в душевую, будем реанимировать твою психику.

Джаред не находит ничего лучшего, кроме как повиноваться.

[ ](https://i3.imageban.ru/out/2020/11/17/9f72a8ba37a3642e8353c0b72e18a447.png)


End file.
